


Help Her

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Kiss him not me
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Prompt (thought of this myself):“Igarashi, help! I found this little girl! She needs help! Blood...Get here quick!”Adopting a sweet little girl whom happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IgaNana
> 
> probably Mutsumiya and ShimaKae

+++++++=+++++++=++++++=

 

A little girl covered her ears as her parents’ fight wore on, the third one in three days...She looked over to the kitchen, where they were, then to the door...Quickly, quietly, she scampered over and slipped out the door. She knew they wouldn’t notice, or if they did they wouldn’t care. She rushed down the street, not thinking about falling, the way most kids didn’t think about such things when they ran and played. She was fine anyway, she didn’t fall once, and she reached the nearby park. The little redhead smiled as she entered the park, seeing a few people here and there, but probably no one would bother her. She sat on a bench, there a little while when she gave a yelp, a large white and fluffy dog jumping at her. She squeaked when he began to lick her, tail wagging and little yips leaving the dog.

 

“Jackson!” a lady cried, rushing up and bowing to Jess several times, apologizing profusely. “It’s okay, miss...um...” “Nina, my name is Nina.” the light haired lady said. The redhead nodded, saying “I’m...Jess.” Nina glanced her over, but said nothing, turning. “Have a good day.” she said, before jogging off with Jackson. Jess wasn’t so sure anymore, so she slid off the bench and ran off. When the officers arrived a little later, there was no lone girl all by herself...Meanwhile, Jess walked down the street again, having no idea what she was about to walk into...The little girl headed for her ‘hang out spot’, though it was just an alley, head down. She yelped as she ran into someone, someone whom swore just like daddy did at home...She whimpered, looking up at the person, a male with dark hair and even darker seeming eyes.

 

His eyes were stormy and angry and this scared her, causing her to back away. One of the others spoke up, saying “What have we got here? A little girl~?” Jess saw he had blonde hair with a few clips in one side to hold back his bangs. Brown eyes met blue, then Jess backed further away, as they began to move towards her...Nana flinched when he heard a scream, rushing towards it...He didn’t hear another, but when he approached the mouth of an alley, meaning to move past it, he glimpsed a shape from the corner of his eye, looking to see a little girl lying there. “Oh my gosh!” he cried, rushing over. He placed a hand gently on her, trying to wake her, but it was really no use...He, understandably, began to panic, and with shaking hands fumbled for his phone in his pocket. With equally shaky fingers, he somehow managed to dial Igarashi’s number, and jittered as he waited... *Pick up, pick up!* When Igarashi finally came over the phone with a “Hello?”, Nana said “Igarashi, help! I found this little girl! She needs help! Blood...Get here quick!” “Nana, slow down. Where are you at?” Igarashi asked, and Nana told him.

 

“I’ll be there soon.” the darker haired male said, hanging up. Nana began to look around nervously, wondering who’d done this to her and worrying they’d come back. When Igarashi finally arrived, he found Nana cradling the girl, and was horrified to find Nana hadn’t been exaggerating, and had sounded terrified for good reason. He took the girl from the blonde, despite the soon following protest, and began to run as fast as he could without jostling her, towards the nearest emergency place. When they arrived, a nurse on her break immediately noticed them, hurrying them in and getting them to a room. A doctor was sent shortly after, already able to see from the entranceway what was wrong. She walked to the bed, crouching beside the hooked-up little girl, sparing the boys only a glance. Looking at the redhead again, she said “My name is Seira Yamaki. What’s your name?” “J...Jess...” the child coughed, finally awake but still in need of help. Seira nodded, saying “We’re going to take real good care of you, alright, Jess?” The little redhead nodded, closing her eyes again. Seira turned to the boys now, asking “Are either of you related to her?” “I...I am!” Nana lied.

 

end pt 1


	2. Bringing Kiddo Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> timeskip at the beginning; Nana’s lie was seen through, but he’s allowed to take her. This is just them settling her in.
> 
> forgot about Kirari...she’s here too

Nozomu was glad the nurse and doctor didn’t say anything. They allowed the two boys to take Jess from the hospital. Oh, right, Nana and Rashi were in their first year of college, as was Kae. Mutsumi was in his second year of college, and Hayato and Shima were finishing up high school. That is to say, they were 18, where as Nana, Rashi, and Kae were 19, and Mutsu was 20. Kirari, Nana’s sister, was ten this year, so quite a bit older than Jess Nana guessed. He couldn’t actually be sure, though...The nurse had kicked them out to ask the girl her age, as well as put her into the hospital gown. She looked six or seven though, Nana guessed. The thing he knew for sure was that Kirari was going to love having another girl around the house. He and Igarashi went to a local college, so they usually stayed at home when they didn’t have classes. Anyway! He held one of her small hands, while Igarashi had the other. They’d decided she’d stay with Nan’s family since they already had experience with caring for female children. 

 

They reached home, the little girl letting go of their hands and stopping in her tracks... “Jess, what’s wrong?” Rashi asked, head tilted. “W-Where is this?” the redhead asked, shivering a bit. “This is Nana’s house. There’s another girl living here.” Rashi said. “I’m sure you’ll like her.” Nana put in, taking her hand again. He opened the door, stepping in with her and Rashi. Rashi shut the door, as Nana called “Kirari, are you home?” The ten year old called back “In here!” from the room the tv was in. Rashi stepped in first, Nana slower to follow because of Jess. He thought she was scared, but quickly realized she might just be shy. Nodding to himself, he hummed quietly towards her as he led her into the tv room. His secondary thought was confirmed when she hid behind him yet peered out at Kirari. The blonde elementary schooler squealed in delight seeing another girl near her age. She noticed the clothes... “Big brother, why are her clothes so dirty?” she muttered. “We haven’t had time to get new ones...Or, rather, dad and mom-“ Nana was cut off by Rashi saying “We’re adopting her. Well, she’s staying here with you guys.” Kirari giggled then shook her head.

 

When the parents returned, the boys explained everything. An agreement was made to keep Jess, as the boys believed her parents had caused the harm to her, as did Nana’s parents believe. They resolved to get her clothes the next day, going through their day then eating dinner. Igarashi decided to stay over, because Jess seemed somehow to have become attached to Both of them. The girls were sent to take a bath, mum throwing out Jess’ clothes. Once done, Jess was given some of Kirari’s pajamas, and everyone went to bed.


	3. Getting her Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, buying the new clothes
> 
> Lol

The boys got up the next mor-ning, waking the girls for breakfast and each leading one by the hand. Jess hummed quietly as they walked to the kitchen, glancing from Nana to Rashi and back again. Kirari noticed, giggling quietly and reaching over to Jess. The ginger child squeaked, glancing at the blonde child a moment. Shrugging, she took Kirari's free hand with her free hand as they reached the kitchen. Rashi had the girls sit down, nudging Nana and going to see what they could eat this morn.

Meanwhile, the parents were already up, one with a cup of coffee and one with a cup of tea. They both seemed well enough awake to help with breakfast, so Nana called them over. Mama smiled as she hugged her son, then took dad's hand and walked to the fridge. She rooted through for juice and milk, while dad looked through the cabinets and found cereal. Nana wanted to make sausage and toast, so he got the bag of bread and the thing of sausage. Rashi nodded when Nana looked to him, smiling a bit.

They made breakfast quick, since they needed to get Jess to the store to get new clothes for her. They needed to have her fitted, measured, whatever, and everything. Therefore, they got the food done and the liquids poured, Kirari getting milk and Jess getting juice. She hummed as she drank the watered down juice, while Kirari sang quietly and drank her milk from her pink striped cup. The sausage was put in front of Jess, Kirari getting toast and some of the sausage that was left after giving Jess enough.

The girls ate then went Kirari's room, as mama told them to do so. Jess was given some of Kirari's clothes, then they headed for the store. The clerks and workers there were very nice, measuring Jess then sending the family on their way. Kirari was holding Jess' hand again, smiling as they walked to the children's section, girls clothes. Jess hummed quietly as they picked out clothes and asked what she wanted, and soon she had a plethora of purples, pinks, soft pants and socks, stripes, and animal picture shirts, which they paid for and returned to the car with, going home.

 

end chapter three


	4. Going to the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the zoo  
> Her favorites are wolves and cheetahs 
> 
> XD

Nana hummed as he stood on the stairs with Kirari, waiting for Igarashi to come down with Jessie. He stepped down to the floor, a safer place to rock which is exactly what he began to do. Kirari giggled as she said "Calm down, Onii-chan." but he just shook his head. He continued to rock and make small sounds, glancing up when he heard a door up there open and shut. He watched the stairs for them, and soon Igarashi and Jessie came into view, muttering back and forth to each other. Nana smiled as he watched them.

(Onii means big brother)

They went to the table to eat breakfast, Kirari holding Jessie's hand and humming and talking to the younger girl. Jessie smiled at the older blonde girl, giggling a few times as well. She soon began to hum along with Kirari, to whatever tune the other girl was humming. Igarashi and Nana chuckled at the same time, looking at each other and blinking. They looked up as the parents walked in, and Kirari said "Mama, papa, I want eggs and hash browns! And sausage, of course. Jessie can eat sausage and hash browns."

The two blonde parents nodded to her, then Jessie, then the boys, then each other. They went to the refrigerator to grab all the food, such as the sausage package, packaged shredded potatoes-and-such, and of course the egg carton. They handed off the eggs to the boys, dad taking the potatoes and mom holding the sausage package. Dad turned on the stove, pulling out a few cooking pans and gesturing the boys. Mom stood by as they worked on the sausage and hash browns, being handed the egg carton in the process. Once everything was done, they sat to eat.

Nana seemed jittery, Jessie noticed, so she asked what was wrong. He told her they were going to the zoo, and she grew excited all in one moment. He smiled sweetly at her then at Kirari, watching them finish eating then sending them to the sink to wash their hands and plates. They then trekked to the car, getting in and driving off to the zoo. Dad and mom got out of the car, leading them to the ticket area (or whatever) to show the tickets. They were then admitted, and they went in to see what animals were nearer the entrance. They headed to the wolves after that, and Jessie was silent and wide eyed as she watched the males and singular female in there. Kirari giggled and they moved on, seeing African animals, snow leopards, tiny wild cats and the like. They went home satisfied. 


	5. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going skating  
> Jessie isn’t very good, so she has to be helped

(yes, a bit of a skip i think, it was like summer or fall, now it’s winter)

 

Jessie hummed as she sat on her beanbag chair that mama had bought her, reading a book. She squeaked when Kirari burst through her door...The blonde was excitedly exclaiming something, but Jessie couldn’t really understand becau she wasn’t listening. She shook her head, asking Kirari to repeat herself.

 

major wip


End file.
